


Teenage Dreams

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Car Sex, Frottage, Laps, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Pare Bingo Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times happen in dark corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Bingo fill for the prompt 'lap.'

John knew this was wrong but Greg simply felt too good beneath him. The doctor ground down, pressing their clothed erections together, and elicited simultaneous moans. They were in a dark corner of the Met car park, ensconced in Greg’s cruiser. John had climbed onto Greg’s lap after he went back to look for something; it had only gone downhill.

“Really should go back,” Greg panted.

“Yeah... should.” John’s rutting picked up instead of slowing down.

“Oh, god,” Greg breathed, his hips rocking as much as they could; John may be small, but space was limited. “God, don’t fucking stop.”

John hummed in agreement as he found the skin on Greg’s neck, pushing down the edge of his collar and sucking a bruise into the skin.

It was all Greg needed and he was coming.

John continued for a moment longer before he followed the DI.

They both stilled and attempted to catch their breath.

Greg squirmed uncomfortably. “Now I feel like a bloody teenager.”

John laughed; his own come-filled pants were sticky and a bruise was peeking out of Greg’s collar that he hadn’t _actually_ managed to push down enough.

“But it was still fun, yeah?” John grinned maniacally.

Greg couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips as he pulled John closer and claimed his mouth in another kiss. Bollocks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or constructive criticism always welcome here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningsarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
